


An Onslaught of Love And Madness

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Delusions, F/M, Melancholy, Post-Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Self-Harm, Ultra Beasts (Pokemon), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: Why, why did he leave her there? The love of his life, rotting away in an unknown dimension. His actions destroyed her, broke her into a thousand rage filled pieces, and now he knew he'd have to do everything it takes to bring her back to life, to her old self, even if it meant destroying himself.*Warnings for abuse of Guzma, dead pokemon and just an overall depressing version of Po Town
Relationships: Guzma & Moon (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An Onslaught of Love And Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains the description of a piano throughout, and the song is the Po Town theme. I find the piano to be eerie and sad. 
> 
> *You should listen to it while reading! 
> 
> Also, I decided to try and write in a different perspective, where Guzma is the abused partner, as typically he is viewed as the explosive one. Hope yall enjoy

A tempestuous storm had approached, in more ways than one. The pummeling of rain onto Po Town did not relent, it's treacherous cold seeping into the cracks and broken roof of the mansion that ostracised children called home. 

Rubbish and broken bottles littered the barren, ancient looking mansion, the only source of colour being the pink and blue haired residents, who idly sat in any corner they could find, blanket huddled around them all to shelter themselves from the rain, and more.

Smashed furniture and chandeliers lay in destruction amongst the battered floor, specs of blood among the many fragments of glass. The storm outside was simply catastrophic to the entirety of Po Town, destroying and flooding a majority of it. Although, that wasn't the only storm to be reckoned with. 

A glimmer of white hair descended the grand stairs, hood up to seek refuge from the storm. Heavy boots trudged over to the cowering children in the corner of the room, mud and blood painting the floor in his wake.

Large, red gashes littered the males face, on the left, scraping jaggedly from his forhead to his chin, one eye crimson from burst vessels. A purple bruise adorned the other, dry blood caking his hollow cheek bones. 

Food was given generously to the grunts from trembling hands that were bathed in dark blood, a miracle that a small smile seemed to meet his exhausted features. His hoodie was removed, wrapping around his Admin-- or, rather, former. A husk of what was formerly known as 'big sis' was curled up on the blackened floor, complexion horrifically grey, eyes dull. 

She remained frozen as a warm, large hoodie was wrapped around her shivering shoulders, eyes void, staring blankly at the stairs. A large hand brushed the bloody strands of hair from her hollow face, a small smile greeting her as though all was normal. "Itll be over soon", his own whispered voice shook, no longer using the facade of a big bad boss. 

He couldnt, wouldn't dare to. He knew what that seemingly soothing play of keys meant, it was all a lie.

Wrapping bruised arms around himself, the boss grimaced at the depth of cuts on his arms and back. Though his eyes never changed. They were permanently a blank canvas, emotion brought forth depending on what that woman wanted him to feel. 

Swallowing, the courageous male rose to his feet, jumping as a hand gripped his wrist, the hand of a young female grunt. "Mr Guzma, please, please dont get hurt for us", she begged, voice tired, eyes showing the telltale sign of having witnessed far too much. "I know what that..sound means", the girl shivered.

Yes, that sound. An ugly grimace made its way to the abused males face, contorting in regret and fear. The girl was ignored. Heavy boots once again ascended the stairs, specs of blood turning into puddles of crimson, his journey to his bedroom becoming more and more graphic the closer he got.

Injured grunts, children, lay in their respective bedrooms, clutching broken arms or face gashes. Some of them were completely unconscious. A few dead Yungoos and Salandits lay limply upon the cold floor, blood pooling around them, enveloping them. Tears burned the gashes on his face, heavy footsteps ascending to the roof.

Then he heard it plainly, that piano. That awful, foreboding song that promised destruction. The rain relentlessly stung against his bare back, freezing his bones in place. It was almost like that vile melody brought about floods and endless tempestuous storms, a pathetic fallacy, a personification of what evil lies behind those doors.

Crimson merged with the freezing raindrops, spilling down a tall, withering body that hadnt seen real food for a long time. Ears ringing from the rain, the sound of a soft, eerie melody could be heard, a sadness depicted in the light tune, an untold horror of sorts, the keys decending into a depressive sort of state. Then slowly, slowly, the tune would shift to high then low, almost like someone was slamming their fingers into wrong notes to convey an unsettling array of emotions, a mind teetering on the edge of sanity.

The door opened, pushed by a small ounce of strength that the male possessed. He shook in his boots, eyes slightly widened with alarm, but hidden by a stoic expression. 

"H-hello, my love. I thought I'd check up on you", spoke a weak, falsely cheerful tone of voice from the boss. The piano came to a screeching halt on the higher notes that the evil in front of him had played. 

Oh, she had withered. Ever since the Ultra Beasts, she had certainly withered, and withered away...

Blinding white hair cascaded down their back, frayed, burnt looking. Crimson eyes frantically looked around, whispering to itself. The Albino state in which 'it' was in, was a result of the poison the ultra beasts had subjected it's body to, possessing it longer than was humanly possible, destroying its mind to fragments. 

The frail figure stood, shoulders protruding, spine visible through a thin, ripped vest. Destruction lay all around it, furniture, bottles, walls, even itself being subjected to it's bouts of rage. Gashes adorned its thin, pale arms, droplets of blood painting the piano keys.

"Guzma, my loving man", a feminine, yet eerily broken tone of voice spoke, throat hoarse. "Did you like my music?", it -- she -- staggered, turning around on weakened legs.   
The male in question was frozen to the spot, a forced smile gracing his bloodied lips, eyes void. "Beautiful as always, my love", he voiced softly, afraid.

A soft smile was planted on the face of evil, small feet making its way over to him. "Indeed, but it wasn't...", she exhaled, "right. It wasnt right!", a bottle smashed against the wall, before the entire table of empty bottles was flipped in a bout of sheer strength fueled by rage, smashing loudly against the floor, covering the dark area in shards of glass.

Guzma ran over, hands gripping the wailing girls shoulders, a pitied expression shown on his sharp features. "Please, Moon, you dont have to live this way".

Smack.

"I-i can help you!"

Smack.

"Dont we love each other anymore!?", a sorrowful sob exclaimed from the male, her unrelenting attacks fully invited by the husk of a man he once was. 

Punch. 

"You left me--"

Punch.

"--to rot--"

A smash of a bottle.

"--In that God forsaken place!", hands ripped out clumps of white hair, knuckles covered in blood as she collapsed to her knees. She threw her head back, and screamed. 

Guzma stood there, eye black and bulging, nose dripping blood and mouth split open. The smashed bottle she had thrown at him had gashed deeply up his entire forearm, cascading crimson down his person. 

She was right. He had left her. They were strong, so strong and in love, and he left her for that woman Lusamine. He betrayed her trust, her love, everything.

He left her to rot in that blasphemous dimension for months, and months. Continually tortured and used by those..things. When he found her after months of delusional thinking, she was beyond recognition, beyond hope. 

Her body had been poisoned beyond repair by those beasts, her entire being shifting into an anorexic, pale and horrifically white person. He referred to her as 'it' or 'the evil' sometimes.

Her first few months back were catastrophic. She had stabbed him and maimed small pokemon on more than one occasion, out of rage and the delusion that those beasts were forcing her to do terrible acts. She had kicked Plumeria down the stairs and broken her leg. She had broken the nose of many grunts. 

She even held a gun to him once. Her pokemon refuse to acknowledge her, obey her. They lock themselves up in their ball. Ashamed and disgusted.

But he loved her. He loved her even when she was tearing him apart, mentally and physically. Some days, she was a joy, a recovering, broken girl who was willing to love. Other days, she was the embodiment of evil and cruelty, so dangerous he would have to tie her down, tears streaming down his face as he begged and begged for forgiveness on his knees. 

He had gotten her an old piano from the mansion, giving her an outlet. And now, that song was a warning, a foreshadowing of the evil to come. And even now, as he watched with blank eyes, ringing ears, as she pounding roughly against his chest, clawing him until he bled, he loved her. 

He remembered what she was before what happened. Such a loving, adventurous girl, reduced to a psychotic mess. Tears spilled down his bruised and beaten face. He let this happen to her, he broke her. 

It took a moment to realise that her brutal punching and slapping upon his face and chest had now reduced her to wailing tears as she broke in his arms, screaming apologies to him, and resentment to herself. She often dealt with bouts of sudden rage and then sudden depression at an alarming rate. 

Guzma scooped her frail figure into his arms, hushing her softly as she cried and cried. No matter how much she hurt him, he'd always love her. He did this to her, he succumbed her to utter madness and destruction in that dimension. And for that, he will always be by her side. He will forever take the beatings so his fellow family are not subjected to her brutal onslaught.

He'd only ever once raised a hand to her, when she had a knife aimed at his throat. He'd slapped her so hard across the face he thought he had snapped her neck as her head twisted. She had fallen backwards and cracked her head open, blood spilling down her white locks as she whimpered and weeped on the blood stained floor. 

He spent all night screaming in rage and agony over what he did as she was taken cared of by Plumeria, the only first aider they had. In a fit of madness, he had thrown his chair across the room, smashing into a cabinet of bottles. His fist connected with the wall, through the wall, on many occasions, the sound of smashing glass resonating through the mansion for hours.

He had begged for forgiveness for days after that, cradling her delicate head wrapped in a secure bandage as he cried and cried. "I'm sorry, oh god im sorry. I didnt mean it, im so fucking sorry", was a repeated mantra of sometimes incoherent, strangled whispers. She had smashed a bottle over his head after that.

But in the current present, she was gently laid onto the bed, sobbing violently, her body shaking. "I can't control it, get out of my head!", she'd scream and wail, all the while he held her securely, lovingly, enduring the madness with her. 

He stroked her hollow cheeks, smiling weakly as she stared horrified at his broken and beaten face, blood thickly coated to him. Had she really done that? "I love you, Moon. One day everything will be normal again", he whispered, sobbing.

Speaking of an unlikely future always calmed her down, made her breathe slower. "We'll be happy, free of this curse. We'll have", he choked on a sob, "children, and--". Soon, his words made her fall asleep on his chest, the calmest she's been in a long time.

His blank, grey eyes stared at the ceiling. He caused this, he left her. Now, he'd always be here for her, to be loved and beaten. He'd fix this. Even if it meant going insane, himself.


End file.
